General Algorythms
Niggas be like V: Medieval world Algo Location Be noted that locations are counted from their capitals. This means that even if E.g china is invading your colony in Panama and you are Lets say Leon leon will still get +3 regarding the on another land mas and china will get the -1 regarding his invasion *'Isolated Nation:' of the nation has not been contacted nor explored previously and it's separated from the Attacker's Mainland or Homeland region by Different Seas and or if its heavily defended (Island only) +10 for Defendant, -5 for attacker *'Mountainious:' if the nation Attacked(Defendant) is or present considerable amounts of Mountain Systems which in some way mean a difficulty for the attacker to invade,+9 For defendant, -5 for attacker *'Flatlands:' if a nation has a flat consistent surface or Easily takeable land +8 *'''Within your Country: if the Attacking nation has troops in the Defendants territory, it can be accounted if there's civil dissarray, or an intervension or a previous alliance with the Defendant nation Ex: French Troops in Spain to invade Portugal During the Napoleonic Wars +6 for attacker - 2 for defendant *'Bordering Country :'Neighbouring country: the attacker has a Common Border with the Defendant +5 *'''Desertic or Selvatic Environment: if the Defendant Nation has a Great amount of Desertic Regions or Forest and Selvatic Environment +5 for defendant, -5 for attacker *'Island:' the Homeland or War front is Situated in an Island, well defended yet already known or Explored Ex: Britain, +4, for defendant and -2 for attacker *'on another landmass:' if the attacker nation is situated in a whole different land mass, separated by One or More Water bodies, but for some reason such as exploration or trading the country is more widely known ( Ex, Spain and the Aztec Empire's) +3 for defendant -1 for attacker *'Bordering the Same sea:' if the nation has a coastline with by example the Mediterranean, to the Coastline of the Defendents Ex, France And Algeria attacker gets +2, *'on the Other Side of the World:' it means that if the attacker nation (say Great Britain) invades a nation on the Other side of the World (Say Qing Empire) the Attacker nation Receives -1 and the Defendent +1 *'Antarctica:' if the Weather of the Invaded or Occupied Regions are or Present Low Temperature Ex. Russia +2 defendant - 4 Attacker Strength *'Side with greater Industry:' it means more Infrastructure +10 *'Side with Greater Population:' it means +8 *'Side with greater Agriculture:' It means +6 *'Control of the Seas: '''it means that a Nation has Most if not all of its fleet in an specific sea or Coastal region (+6 For Defenders ,+4 for attackers). *'Size of the Army:' size of army without the thousand zero (25000 = 25) Divided by the army size of the opposite **Army Several times bigger than yours: -10 **Army twice of your Size: -5 **Army Bigger than yours -2 **Army of your same Size : +1 **Army Smaller than yours +4 **Army Several times Smaller than yours +8 *'Military Buildup: +2 for every turn build up for fifteen years. The Bonus stops at +30. In the algo you divide it by the beligerent nations military buildup. *'''Allies in war: Leader (L) +5, Military Support (M) +3, Supplies (S) +2, Cultural Support © +2, Vassalage Status (V) -1 Withdrawn (W) -2 *'Tired Military:' -1 per each turn in which the military is involved in a conflict *Expansion: -1 point per each turn invested in National expansion outside colonial Tactical Advantage: *'Attacker's advantage:' +2 its Granted to the nations that started the war *'Defender's Advantage:' +4 its granted to the nations on defendant position or attacked nations *'Hardlands: '''Any characteristic of a region that difficults the progress made by a military campaign that's not related to Environment such as lack of infrastructure, poor supply line, lack of knowledge, etc: -2 Chance: *Your Edit count * the last digit of the last algo your nation was involved (or a random number if non exitance of previous posts done by a mod) / by the number of pages on the wiki 4408*9/30.310 = 1308,8'7''4''9587594853183767733421313 being 7 your Chance to make the chance of a NPC you would have to use the 3rd decimal digit in this case being 4. Motive * 'Life or Death: '+10 it means that the nation existence is threatened by an outside threat * '''Provoked: +8 it means that the nation its been attacked * Revenge: +7 it means a nation that its attacking an enemy to recover its "Honor" * Religious+ 7 (if its Religion Based) +4 if not: any campaign that face's peoples of two different religions * Social Moral: +6 if it enters the war due to some minory or Social group being attacked or to aid an Ally in war * Political: +5 to aid a similar-Friendly nation * Economical: +4 if the war is to gain a highly producing region of the enemy Empire * To gain land: +2 it means that the only motive is to gain land or expand * To Gain Prestige: -4 it means the war is done for prestige in front of the World Powers * Subjugation: '''+1 Means that the motive is to make the other nation a vassal * Casus belli Bonus: NPC bonus: Nation Age * Newborned Nation: ** Rebel newborn nation: -15 - If the nation is less than 5 Years old ** De iure Formal independence: -10 If the the nation is older than 5 years old but less than 10 years old ** Newborn Republic: -5 If the nation is older than 10 years but less than 15 years old * Young Nation: If the nation is older than 15 years but less than 30 years -2 * Maturing Nation: If the nation is Older than 30 years but less than 75 years +0 * Mature Nation: if the nation is older than 75 years but less than 200 years ** Estable mature nation: has established its dominance over the nation area and its government is well capable of Handling the peoples +5 ** Weak Mature nation: Has failed to protect its vassals or subjects, and has been previously defeated heavily in wars, holding up wars barely +2 ** Power mature nation: Has been capable of exerting power over its region beyond its natural borders or state borders and is capable of defending their vassals and allies +10 * Ancient Nation: ** Stable Ancient nation: A nation that although indeed hasn't changed its political estructure has taken the new views relevant to their politics, Governments that have changed through time. +2 ** Weak Ancient nation: A nation holding barely by either the governments autocracy or power through feudal estructure or Military force -5 * Antique Nation: ** Stable Antique Nation: Nations that have hold for the time period and changed through them without an entire government change: +5 ** Weak Antique Nation: Nation that holds barely through military force or brute force -10 Recent wars * -2 per each year as a leader in war in the last 15 years * -1 for each military support in the last 15 years. Bonus' Total War for the Cahokie River(1616-1619) France * Location: next to the location of the war: +15 * '''Tactical Advantage: '''Siege Equipment: 5 * Nations Per Side on the War: +6 France (L), Rhineland (MV) * '''Military Development: 20/3 = 7 * Economic: 51 +1, /4 = 13 ** Much larger econ +10 ** Larger Colonial Empire +5 ** Has Naval Dominance: +10 ** Nation Fully Mobilized +5 ** Mogadishu +1 * Expansion: '''0 * '''Motive: Economic Gains +3 + 4 * Chance: * Edit count = * = * NPC Bonus: 'N/A * '''Special NPC Bonus nations :'N/A * 'Nation Age: '''Mature nation = +5 * '''Population:'Total: +28 (More than 10 times larger) * 'Participation: '+10 * 'Number of Troops: 120'000 / 6000 = 20 * '''Theaters of War: '''0 * '''Total: 111 Bayogoulaa * Location: +25 * Tactical Advantage: (Tribal warfare) +3 * Nations per side: Eastern Cree :+5 (L) * Military Development: +3 (6 turns/2) -2 (Small armed forces) -3 (Smaller armed forces) * Economy: +4 (7 turns/2) Smaller economy -2 * Infrastructure: +4 (7/2) * Expansion: -0 (no expansion) * Motive: Defending heartland from non fatal attack +5 * Chance:+'3 * Edit count = 454 * 4*6 =24, 454/ 24*pi = 59.39'8'''333 * Nation Age:0 (Maturing nation) * Population: +6 * Participation: +10 * Recent Wars: 0 * Troops strength: 3000/5000 = 0 * Theaters of War: 0 * Total: +49 Result '''Total: (111/(49+111))*2)-1 = 0.3875 (0,3875)*(1-1/(2*4))= 0.33906% 34% If the war lasts 4 years, the colony of Rouenelle can take Bayogoulaa Discussion Never really done this before, so if you see a problem... Shikata ga nai! 20:39, August 31, 2014 (UTC) The French penetration into Austrian hinterlands France (Attacker) * Location: +20 * Tactical Advantage: +6 * Nations per side: Kingdom of Rhineland (L), Kingdom of Lower Burgundy (L) 10/5=2 * Military: 40+10=3 * Economy: 40+2=2 * Locations Bonus: +1 (Mogadishu) * Motive: 9 ** Rhineland +7+4 (hegemony) ** Burgundy +3+4 (aiding ally) * Expansion: +0 * Nation Age: 0 * Participation: +10 * Number of Troops: * Chance: * Population: +7 * Recent Wars: -4 * Troops: Total: 60 Austria (Defender) * Location: +25 * Tactical Advantage: +1 * Nations per side: Austria (L) * Military: 20 * Economy: 20+2 * Locations Bonus: 2 * Infrastructure: * Motive: -2 ** Austria +9+4-15 * Expansion: 0 * Participation: +10 * Chance: * Population: +7 * Recent Wars: * Nation Age: 5 * Troops Total: +48 Result Discussion War for Nehilaw (1646-1648) France (Attacker) * Location: +10 * Tactical Advantage: +6 * Nations per side: France (L), Sardinia (MV) ,Artois(MV), 7/30=0 * Military: 20+10+5+5/76=0 * Economy: 20+10+5/76 =0 * Locations Bonus: * +3 (Fiji) * +1 (Mogadishu) * Motive: 11 ** France +7+4 (hegemony) * Expansion: +0 * Nation Age: 5 * Participation: +10 * Number of Troops: 350.000/25000= 14 * Chance: * Population: +8+20 * Recent Wars: 0 Total: 88 Nehilaw and Friends * Location: 25 * Tactical Advantage: 3 * Nations:L(Nehilaw), L(Bodewamik),L(Aashinaabeg), L (Twightee), LV (Nemaska), LV(Chisasibi), LV (Gojijiwininag), LV (North Ojibwe), LV (Piankeshaw) = 33 -3 (Leading vassals)30/7= 4 * Military Development: 78 +10 (No previous lost wars),Nation has a moderately sized armed forces: +3, Much Smaller armed forces: -5, Nation was not initially mobilized: -10 = 76/40= +2 * Economic Development: 78 -2 (smaller eco) = 76/35 = 2 * Expansion: 0 * Infrastructure: 20 * Motive: 7+3+3+3+3+3+3+3+3= 31/9 = 3 * Motive Modifiers: * Chance: * Nation Age: 0 * Population: 8 * Participation: +10 * Number of Troops:25000/350.000 * Recent Wars: -5 * Vassals and Puppets: * fronts -5 Total: 67 Total: (88/(155)*2)-1) = 0.1354 = 13.5 (13.54)*(1-1/(2x2)) = 10.155 - In two years france can get 10% of the Nehilaw's current domain Franco-Prussian War France (Attacker) * Location: +15 * Tactical Advantage: +6 * Nations per side: France (L), Rhineland (L) ,Burgundy(L),Artois (MV),Sardinia (MV),Africa (MV) 18/18=1 * Military: 60+10+5+5/ 80/29 = 3 * Economy: 60+10+5/75/36 =2 * Locations Bonus: * +3 (Fiji) * +1 (Mogadishu) * Motive: +6 ** France +7+4 (hegemony) ** Rhineland +3 ** Burgundy +3 * Expansion: +0 * Nation Age: 5 * Participation: +10 * Number of Troops: 350.000/100.000= 3.5 * Chance: * Population: +8+10 * Recent Wars: 0 Total: 73.5 Prussia ** Location: +25 ** Tactical Advantage: +1 ** Nations per side: Prussia(L), Livonia(L), Courland(LV), Osel-Wiek(LV)= 18/18=1 ** Military: 32-3=29/80 ** Economy: 38-2=36/75 ** Infrastructure:20 ** Motive: 5 *** Prussia: 13 *** Livonia: 3 *** Estland: 3 *** Courland: 3 *** Osel-Wiek: 3 ** Expansion: 0 ** Participation: +10 ** Chance: *** ** Population: +7 ** Recent Wars: +0 ** Nation Age: 0 ** Troops = 30,000/30 000, 3 ** Fronts -5 Total: 64 Total: (73.5/(137.5)*2)-1) = 0.1354 = 13.5 (13.54)*(1-1/(2x2)) = 10.155 - In two years france can get 7% of the Nehilaw's current domain French Cahokienne Campaigns France * Location: next to the location of the war: +20 * Tactical Advantage: '''Siege Equipment: 5 * Nations Per Side on the War: +15 France (L), Rhineland (L) Africa(L) 15 /5 = 3 * '''Military Development: 60/1 = 60 * Economic: 61 +1, /4 = 15.5 ** Much larger econ +10 ** Not lost previous last three wars +10 ** Larger Colonial Empire +5 ** Has Naval Dominance: +10 ** Nation Fully Mobilized +5 ** Mogadishu +1 * Expansion: '''0 * '''Motive: '''7 ** '''France:Economic Gains +3 + 4 ** Rhineland: +3 +4 ** Africa: +3 +4 * Chance: * Edit count = * =6 * NPC Bonus: 'N/A * '''Special NPC Bonus nations :'N/A * 'Nation Age: '''Mature nation = +5 * '''Population:'Total: +28 (More than 10 times larger) * 'Participation: '+10 * 'Number of Troops: 120'000 / 6000 = 20 * '''Theaters of War: '''0 * '''Total: 179.5 Natchez *Location: +25 *Tactical advantage: +3 *Nations: Natchez (L+5) = 5/1 = +5 *Military: +6 -5 =+1/93 = 0 *Economy: +6 -2 = +4/70= 0 *Infrastructure: +7 *Motive: +9 *Chance:9 *Nation age: 0 *Population: +4 *Recent wars: 0 *Participation: +10 *Number of troops: 0 *Total: +67 France * Location: next to the location of the war: +20 * Tactical Advantage: '''Siege Equipment: 5 ** '''Nations Per Side on the War: +15 France (L), Basse Bourgogne (L) Sardinia(LV) Artois (LV) 16/4 = 4 * Military Development: 93/1 = 93 ** Not lost previous last three wars +10 ** Nation Fully Mobilized +5 * Economic: 104 /4 = 26 ** Much larger econ +10 ** Larger Colonial Empire +5 ** Has Naval Dominance: +10 ** Mogadishu +1 * Expansion: '''0 * '''Motive: '''7 ** '''France:Economic Gains +3 + 4 ** Basse bourgogne: +3 +4 ** Sardinia: +3 +4 ** Artois: +3 +4 * Chance: '84.4'9'575 = * '''Nation Age: '''Mature nation = +5 * '''Population:'Total: +28 (More than 10 times larger) * 'Participation: '+10 * 'Number of Troops: 150'000 / 6000 = 20 * Recent Wars: '-4 * '''Total: 194' Chahta * Location: +25 * Tactical advantage: +3 * Nations: Chahta (L+5) = 5/1 = +5 * Military: +6 -5 =+1/ = 0 * Economy: +6 -2 = +4/= 0 * Infrastructure: +7 * Motive: +9 * Chance:' ' * Nation age: 0 * Population: +4 * Recent wars: 0 * Participation: +10 * Number of troops: 0 * Total: +63 Result * ((194/(257)*2)-1 = 0.5097 = 51% * (51)*(1-1/(2x2)) = 38.25 = 38.25 which means france can topple chahta in 2 years Discussion